Four times Kaidou acts and the one time she doesnt
by UnkindWinner07
Summary: Four times Kaidou Shun acts the way she does and the one time she can be herself in front of everyone. Fem Kaidou


**Four times Kaidou Shun acts the way she does and the one time she can be herself in front of everyone. Fem Kaidou**

1.

Six year old Shuni Kaidou Didn't ask to be treated this way. The Water spilled out of her eyes slowly as the man in front of her, her father strangled Chini, her chihuahua. She clenched his band hard, her knuckles were turning white. She launched himself at his father tears silently running down her face. When she screamed loudly her mother ran into the room to see a dead Chini, her daughters hands bleeding from cut marks and her husband holding a knife.

Shun's mother screamed as her father cut into shins arm over and over again telling her how worthless she was. She barely felt it, if anything pain was non existent at the moment. Her whole body felt numb, Her older brother Katsuki jumped in the way of their father giving Shun's mother a chance to call the police and an ambulance. Katsuki didn't make it and her arms were scarred without a chance at healing.

The doctor gave her a choice between the colours Red, green, blue and purple for the bandages on her arm. Her eyes immediately farted for the Red it was like she was staring at her and her brothers blood again. She picked red in remembrance to her brother. A few days later they held the funeral she wouldn't speak to anyone, it was then when her mother decided that she needed therapy.

It took a week before she actually went, the entire time she kept her hair covering her eyes and wouldn't speak. During the nine years of therapy her therapist introduced her to anime. her imagination became so big that she blocked out almost everything now the only time she spoke was if she was literally an anime character.

2.

In grade five a teenager thought that she was a pretty little thing. When she was walking home from her school, Gydoran elementary he attacked her. He used her weak and frail stature to over power her. He beat her half to death, she didn't feel it at all. The pain disappeared after the first punch, she just accepted the beating and when he was finished she limped home. The only thing she could remember was a graffitied wall with the marking that said dark reunion.

She didn't tell her mom until the teenager apologized excessively. She didn't care about what happened though she still didn't speak to him.

When her mother found out she was brought to the therapist. She stopped responding to female pronouns and when she did she corrected them and used male pronouns. She didn't want to feel weak again. She changed his name to Shun Kaidou and never responded to his old name again.

He moved a month later so he had to switch schools. He dressed and acted like a boy so everyone thought he was. He acted like a stereotypical nerd and didn't talk to almost anyone.

3.

After meeting Nendo he started acting different. He didn't know what to do. The pink hair guy that was Nendo's wouldn't stop randomly appearing out of thin air. It was like magic.

His eyes shined with determination when someone asked about his bandages. He quickly made up a lie about it sealing his powers. He started calling himself the Jet Black Wings to keep up his act.

Nendo still acted the same to him but everyone else avoided him. He was a little sad, he thought he could make more friends but decided to keep his new persona. His therapist gave him a book to write things in. He had to read it to her every time her wrote something in there.

He used that name he kept remembering from when he was nine, Dark Reunion, for the villain. The therapist encouraged his writing after he accidentally responded to a female pronoun. He didn't speak for an entire hour after though she gave him a encouraging smile and handed him a manga to read.

4.

In his second year of high school he finally befriended Kusuo. It was hard and he sometimes doubts himself almost every time, though Kusuo was always there even if he acted like he wasn't.

He even stopped him from getting ripped off by that fake fortune teller. His mother was so happy when she met his friends. She did force them to study but she started getting him to talk back, which was very scary. He hasn't talked back since he was a child. He was so happy when she said that he could stay friends with them he dropped the chuunibyou act for the entire week.

No one noticed.

1

It was their last year of highschool when his therapist, who finally got him to call her Tammy got her a dress. She wasn't planning on going but decided that she needed to start off new. She was going to surprise her mom at graduation by wearing make up, high heels and a dress. She subtly grew her hair longer but no one besides Kusuo noticed.

Tammy helped her get the dress on and did her make up. She was so nervous, it felt like it was her first time writing in her book all over again.

When she walked into the gym everybody's eyes went to her. People started whispering, Kusuo and Aren walked over like it was normal. The black dress felt a little long but it stopped mid knee the lace felt itchy but normal at the same time.

Nendo walked over to Kusuo looking for Shun but was pointed in her direction. Shuni was fidgeting quietly as people kept staring at her. Teruhashi asked Kusuo to dance though he declined, Aren decided to ask her to dance even though they both don't know how to dance.

The next day, which was the last day of school was very awkward for her. Everyone stared at her weirdly, besides her normal group who decided that it was normal.

 **What did I just write? I haven't even rewatched the show yet and I'm writing things!! Ha! Yes finally I'm out of my writers block even though this probably sucks he is my favorite character and I for some reason imagine him as a girl so now you get Fem Shun Kaidou from the disastrous life of saiki K!! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
